TWO PURE BLOODS AND A CHIOCE
by Yami-Yugi-Lover325
Summary: one night Kaname ask Vista to stay with her, does she accept or refuse? what happens when Zero admits his love for Vista? oh love trangle read and find out. Vista is my charater she does not belong in vampire night. enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire night

Side note: I am giving this I shot; I hope it came out good. Enjoy!

vista's pov

'God fucking damn it' I thought to myself as I put a hand over my eyes. I got up and shut the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't bother me. There was no use in going back to sleep so I walked over to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water and mixed in a couple blood tablets. The damn things never helped me once, since I am the last pure blood, well besides Kaname and Zero. "Good morning Kashii" I said petting my night fox. He was my guardian ever since I was a little girl. Kashii was all silver and had red-crimson eyes just like me, but he could only go outside during the night, it's like we where made for each other. My classes didn't start for another three hours so I decided I would go see if kaname was up. I put on some lose clothes and walked over to his room. "Kaname-sama" I said knocking. He quickly got up and answered the door. "Hello vista-chan, what can I do for you?" I smiled at him and couldn't help the but notice the little blush on his cheeks. " I just wanted to see if you were up" I said to him. "Yeah I've been up for the past two nights" he said to me.

normal pov

Kaname invited Vista in and she gladly took the invitation. "Would you like anything?" he asked her. "No thank you" Vista walked over to his bookshelf and moved her eyes up and down. Her eyes stopped at a title that caught her attention. "Umm… excuse me, Kaname-sama, can I borrow this book?" she asked pointing to it. "Of course" he said walking over to her. "And please just call me Kaname" he said. She took the book from the shelf and sat on the couch and began to read. "You're into ancient history aren't you?" Kaname asked sitting across form her. Vista nodded, she was way into the book. "You can borrow them anytime you like" he said looking at her.

later the evening

Night fell over the school and it was time for the night classes to begin. Vista and Kaname walked together in silence. "Did you finish the book?" he asked breaking the noises of the surrounding forest. She nodded, "I'll stop by tonight to pick up another one" she said. High school was always gossip central and Kaname and Vista never took very well to gossip, in fact, they couldn't stand it. "Hey look its Kaname-sama and Vista-chan" whispered one girl to another. "I heard she's pregnant with his child" the other one whispered. Someone cleared their throat over them. The girls looked up and froze, "Kaname-sama" "I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk about Vista-chan that way" he looking at them. He glanced at them before putting his hand on Vistas shoulder and walking away.

after class

"I'll take this one" she said pulling it off of the shelf. It was a book about vampires and how they were hated by everyone in the village. Vista grew a little sad. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing at all" she said shaking her head. Vista walked over to the door when Kaname closed it shut "why don't you stay here tonight?" he whispered in her ear.

thank you for reading, please review


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

vista's eyes became wide with shock 'did...he just ask me to stay?' she thouoght to herself. she slightly turned her head and faced Kaname. "why?" was the simple question that escaped her lips.

Vista's pov

why would someone like Kaname ask me to stay, me of all people. the girl no one wnats to even be aronud, but yet i feel for some reason, he strangely wants me to stay. "umm,,,Kaname-sama?" i asked with a shaky vice. his lips were so close to my face that i could feel his hot breath against my skin everytime he exhaled.

normal pov

he looked at her, his gaze almost alluring to her ed orbs. "Vista" he whispered in her ear, sending a chill down the younger vampire's spine. "i want you for me" he whispered once more licking her cheek. she clutched the book closer to her chest, bitting on her bottom lip. 'what should i do?'. no matter how hard she tried to look away, she couldn't turn her gaze from his red eyes.

Kaname's pov

she's scared, i could see it in her eyes. "vista" i whispered once more to see if i would get a reply this time. "yes... Kaname-sa..." i put my finger on her lips, cuting off the sentence she was about to finish "please, just kaname" i said softly moving my hand down to her waist. the poor girl was shaking, could she possibly be that scared of her own kind. no there has to be more to it, something happened between her and a vampire, probally a halfling, bastards can't keep to themselves, always picking fights. but a fight with this poor girl is just plain idotic. a thought shoot across my mind like a bullet, thats it, she was raped.

normal pov

"vista, go lay down" Kaname said walking to the kitchen. Vista sat on a chair and casted down her eyes. "here drink this" he said giving her a glass of water. "thank you" she said taking it. Kaname kneealed next to her and put a hand on her cheek "Vista you can trust me" he said getting closer to her lips.

hope you liked it... please read and review.


End file.
